Poison
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: If it was a plan of jealousy that Aiden wanted to enact…"I see…" Victoria paused, the frown creasing her features again. "Still, I fail to see how 'sleeping with the enemy' will win her heart..." Vaiden. Crack ship. Please do not take this seriously. Inspired from a Revenge interview with Barry. Please read the full summary inside and my reasons for writing this :)


**Summary: Please read! **_So if anyone's read the interview with Barry Sloane he recently stated how he was spending a lot of time with Madeleine and how Aiden would be 'sleeping with the enemy'. Although I believe this is a metaphor, it sparked a lot of interest in the possibility of this being a ship and I was 2 don't have a lot of scenes together and yes, I was really intrigued as to how the show would put them together if it did somehow happen and i wanted to explore the possibility of it, and how it would play out and the chemistry. So yes...I wrote this. _

_Please don't take this seriously. Really, it is a crack ship I'm pretty sure by definition. Don't take this seriously, it was me just exploring the idea and sharing it with you all! :) haha And sorry for any grammar mistakes, I only briefly looked over it before publishing. Also being such an odd pairing, it's very ooc. It's almost midnight here, I'm beyond tired. So anyway, please tell me what you thinK! And I guess, enjoy the first Victoria/Aiden fic. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge.

**Poison**

* * *

"So, you've reviewed my proposition then?"

Victoria didn't waste time on polite greetings and empty chitchat. She watched Aiden Mathis climb out of the windowsill before closing it with a thud.

She had left the study room dark when she wrote for him to meet her here; she didn't want the maids finding out about their secret meeting. Victoria's eyes briefly flickered over to him as he straightened his crisp shirt. It looked like the Initiative was treating him well, well better then prison anyway.

It had been six months since the Initiative stepped in and 'handled' the situation, ensuring Aiden's release on the agreement that he worked for them. Of course, Aiden refused, he would rather die then work for them. It seems that he would not easily forget his dead sister's fate. But threats were made and it was obvious he still had people he cared about; Emily Thorne. Undoubtedly, the group had plans for him. So t grudgingly, he former criminal agreed.

"I'm curious Victoria," Aiden began as he surveyed the room. He glanced at the photo frame of Patrick. "As to why you want me to do this".

Victoria whirled around to face him, an icy glare hardening her eyes. "Why I want you to do this is none of your concern. But I've assumed you've agreed, otherwise we wouldn't be talking tonight".

Aiden stopped and turned to face her, his face cold and serious. "Yes, I have. I'll make sure they stay away from him".

A relieved sigh barely escaped her lips at his words. Patrick, he would be safe from them. At least for now. That had been her main concern since her reunion with her son: the Initiative. Conrad couldn't care less about him but fortunately she still had contacts and sought out anyone she knew who had ties with the dreadful organisation and could help. She had lost him once and she would not lose him again.

"But," Aiden continued. "I need something".

Victoria nodded and reached for the draw to find the checkbook.

"No," Aiden cut her off and shook his head. "Not money".

Victoria blinked and stood back up. She approached him with a small frown. "Then indulge me Mr. Mathis, what were you after?"

His face was cold and withdrawn. His voice mirrored his composure as he spoke. It came out quietly, in a mere, hoarse whisper, so quiet that Victoria was certain she had misheard him.

"You".

Victoria's eyes widened and she struggled to remain aloof.

He leaned in closer, his breath brushing against he jaw as he murmured in her ear…"I need you".

The gears in her head spun furiously as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. It wasn't her, she was certain of that. No…something else had to come from this arrangement…somehow…something…then it clicked.

Victoria's head snapped up and she arched a questioning eyebrow. "Mrs. Thorne".

Yes, she had worked out the man's adoration for the woman. She knew all too well that her neighbour was occupied with Jack Porter, having seen him leave the Blonde's house a few times from her balcony. A small, knowing smile traced her lips. He knew Victoria and Emily were still rivals, even after the wedding had been cancelled. If it was a plan of jealousy that Aiden wanted to enact…

"I see…" She paused, the frown creasing her features again. "Still, I fail to see how, as the old saying goes, 'sleeping with the enemy' will win her heart".

Victoria couldn't help but smirk at his shock. Yes, she had been rather blunt about it. "After all," Victoria continued. "It's not like she'd find out".

Was it her imagination, or did Aiden's eyes flicker to the porcelain doll that stood on the shelf behind her. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head around and followed his gaze to the black, painted eyes of the delicate ornament. It was as if he was looking at someone…someone he despised….

"Trust me," he whispered, breaking his gaze from the doll. "She'd know".

Victoria turned to the doll again before she slowly understood. Quickly she faced Aiden again.

"I see," she said softly.

Victoria couldn't believe she was actually considering this. But when she pictured her son, the way her heart lifted and her whole world lit up when she was with him, she knew it was worth it.

"Patrick," she repeated again, meeting his eyes. She spoke softly this time, almost in a bare whisper, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. "He'll be hidden from their agenda? You'll see to it that they leave my son alone so he won't come to harm?"

Aiden nodded. Victoria bowed her head in agreement to this sick, horrendous plan. Without wasting another second Aiden captured her lips in a rough kiss. Victoria had always been known to do anything for her children. She had slept with someone and even murdered Helena, so she wondered why she felt so surprised with herself for doing this.

Victoria's eyes briefly shot towards the China doll before she responded to the kiss and fluttered her eyes shut, doing her best to look like she wanted this. Soon she felt his hands travelling up her dress, tracing the backs of her thighs before they rested on her waist.

Her skin smelt like coco butter, her hair like baskets of rich fruits, her neck like lavender…they all attacked his senses. It was wrong what he was doing, so very wrong. But he was doing it for Emily…for Emily. Emily, who refused to see him let alone speak to him. Emily, who was too caught up in mending her ties with Jack. Emily, who was still out for her revenge. Emily, who didn't have time for Aiden and who had been ignoring him since he was released.

Yet if this was so wrong…why did it feel so right? With every bite into her swollen lips, with every taste he felt when exploring her mouth, he felt something stir inside of him. Something so right…but so very wrong. It was poisonous, each of her kisses were poison, toxic. But with each kiss burst something deep inside of him that strangely left him craving another. Like one bite from his forbidden fruit.

Victoria shrieked in his mouth. With one swift motion she was suddenly on Conrad's office desk, the objects cleared and clattered onto the floor. She felt his hands on her again and with shaking hands she wrapped them around his neck, pulling his lips towards her for another passionate kiss. Victoria stopped suddenly, pushing her hands against his chest as her eyes flickered to the China doll once more.

"Before you leave tonight," she spoke quietly, her eyes hardening. "Get rid of that goddamn doll".

* * *

Reviews would be lovely :)


End file.
